Beyond Time
by Anaika Skywalker
Summary: Luke Skywalker and Jedi apprentice Sari Ke'tel are accidently knocked back in time, being saved by Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. All four must work together to find out how to return them back to their own time. But all is not what it seems and a deci
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** **_Beyond Time_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating: **R (You've been warned.)

**Summery:** Luke Skywalker and Jedi student, Seri Ke`tel, are accidentally knock back in time. Being saved by Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Now all four must work together to get them back to their own time.

**Disclaimer:** It belongs to George Lucas, I just like to play in his universe once and a while.

**Authors' note: **I've always been fascinated with time travel, but this is the first time I've had a go at writing one. 

Beyond Time 

Part One: **_Out of Time_**

**Planet Endor - 6 hours, 12 days from Coruscant**.

Seri Ke`tel checked the read outs once more, a Force storm was effecting hyperspace above Endor and it was getting larger. Producing large amounts of midi-chlorians and the closer they came to the Force storm the stronger the pull, the higher the indication of midi-chlorians.

"Master Luke!" she called out, keeping her eyes on the readouts. Seri Ke`tel was a Char`van Princess who looked human, except for the silver eyes and a slivery gleam to her skin. 

Luke Skywalker came into the cockpit, a strong tranquil presence. "Do we have a problem, Your Highness?"

Seri rolled her eyes. "It's nothing major, oh Master Jedi. We're only being pulled into a Force storm the size of Coruscant," she commented sarcastically, twisting with a long lock of unbraided hair that came from behind her right ear around his finger a nervous habit.

The Jedi Master smiled at her candidness. Sitting in the pilot's chair. "Lets pull back and send in the probe your scientists developed."

She took the co-pilots chair. "Reversing thrusters," she said as she carried out the order. However they were still heading into the storm. "No response."

Luke gave the ship a little more power. "We're being pulled in, even at full power," he eased the throttle back. "I'm going to have to shut her down, or we'll have a burn out."

Seri got up and went back to the auxiliary station. "I'm going to send out a signal buoy, so we at least have a point of reference to return to," she informed and launched the buoy.

"Do we have a signal?" The Jedi Master asked her as the ship was on the event horizon of the storm.

"Yes," she answered, receiving the signal.

"You'd better buckle in, Princess!"

Seri turned, outside the ship; it was like they'd gone to lightspeed. Then the auxiliary console blew out, hitting her fully. Throwing her across the cockpit, into a painful unconsciousness.

**Planet Dan`sh - 4 days 3 hours from Coruscant (15 years before the Clone Wars)**

The Jedi Council had sent them to relax; their last mission had nearly been fatal and they been ordered to recover emotional as well as physically. They had seen the ship coming down the same time as they had felt the disturbance in the Force.

"Here Master!" Obi-Wan Kenobi called out, having ran a head.

Qui-Gon caught up to his Padawan seeing what he did. The oval shaped ship had nosed dived into the ground. Dirt and dust was still settling and the hull was smoking from the speed it had entered the atmosphere. There was also a ripple in the Force and something else, something that the Jedi Master couldn't work out. "There are survivors, Padawan. We must hurry."

Obi-Wan followed his Master closer to the crash sight. The emergency hatch suddenly blew, making both move quickly to avoid being hit by it. Using the Force, they leaped up onto the hull and jumped into the ship.

Systems all through the vessel were down, sparks flew from some, and others merely flickered. The two Jedi made their way to the front of the ship, prying open the door to the cockpit. An unconscious female Char`van lay on the deck and a human male, was slumped in his chair out cold.

"Check the pilot, Padawan." Qui-Gon told his Apprentice, as he knelt next to the Char`van.

Obi-Wan did gently easing the man back in his chair. "He has a cut above his right eye, I can't sense any broken bones. He'll have a headache when he wakes up though."

"His companion wasn't so lucky," his Master reported, taking notice of the burns through the scorched clothing. "It looks like she took the full blunt when that auxiliary console blew," he scooped her up into his arms gently lifting her, subconsciously cradling her against him. "Take care of the pilot."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I'll see you back at the cabin."

"Be quick," his Master insisted. Then left the cockpit, the young woman limp in his arms. He found the landing ramp and extended it, deciding it would be the easiest way out. Carrying the unconscious Char`van back to the cabin he and his Padawan were using. Inside he took her into his room, laying her down. Finding the medical kit, he carefully removed the burnt and torn clothing from the young woman, leaving her in her underwear as he cleaned and tending to her wounds. Covering the worse with Bacta patches, before laying a light blanket over her. There was something about her, a connection; it was as if the Force had brought them together.

Obi-Wan came into the room, a little distracted at first by the beautiful young woman with light brown hair. "Her companion is in my room. I've cleaned the cut above his right eye, he as a concussion but other then that no other injuries," he conveyed, and then added. "Master, his right hand is mechanical. If I hadn't of seen it on the medical scanner, I wouldn't of known. It's resembles no technology I've ever seen."

Qui-Gon was holding the Char'van's lightsaber. The weapon was well balanced and designed to be handled by a woman. Light and made from a metal he had no prior knowledge of. What he did recognize was the Royal seal etched into the metal and a birthmark on her right shoulder. "I don't known who our pilot is, Padawan but our young friend here is of Royal birth," he showed him the seal. "She also has the Char`van Sovereignty birthmark."

"Do we contact Char`van?" Obi-Wan asked him.

His Master shook his head. "No," he answered, believing these two had been sent to them for a reason. "Lets wait and see what our guests have to say." He put the lightsaber on the table beside the sleeping couch; along with the utility belt she'd worn. Her clothing, the belt, boots, even the lightsaber; thought not unusual still seemed out of place. As out of place as this young woman and her companion were, even so Qui-Gon had a feeling the answers they sort would come in time and time was what they had plenty off.

Seri opened her eyes and groaned, her head hurt, in fact her whole body hurt. Closing her eyes again she drew the Force around her, easing her discomfort until it past. Reopening her eyes she sat up slowly swinging her legs off the sleeping couch, realizing she was missing her clothing. She spotted a tunic hanging over the back of a chair; grabbing it she slipped it on. It hung down to her knees and the arms were so long they covered her hands. She rolled them up. She wasn't alone where ever she was; she could sense Master Luke near by as well as two others, both strong with the Force. On instinct she grabbed her lightsaber, and then opened the door padding out of room. The living room was in twilight; a kitchen was to the far side. To her right was another room and she presumed a refresher.

"You're safe, young one," a deep voice informed. A light turned on in the kitchen.

She saw the man standing there, tall. Shoulder length brown hair, peppered a little with gray, as was his beard. He features were rugged, but handsome. High check bones and a nose that looked if it had been broken more then once, but remained kind of cute. Especially with those pale blue eyes of his, which seemed to carry their own emotions. Yet there was something that felt so familiar about him, so right. "Who are you? Where am I?" She asked almost hesitant to know.

"I'm Qui-Gon Jinn Jedi Master. You're on Dan`sha."

Her eyes widened. _Qui-Gon Jinn_. His name had been mentioned numerous times in her grandfather's journal. He'd died ten years before the Clone Wars. Which meant they'd come back in time, for he was alive and right in front of her. Finding her voice she asked while probing his mind telepathically, she needed information and fast. "Where is Master Luke?"

Qui-Gon wasn't surprised by the title. He'd been expecting it. Even though she didn't have her Padawan braid, plaited. He had sensed a bond between them, though it wasn't like any training bond he'd encountered. Then again there was so much about this he couldn't explain. "Your Master is still unconscious. My Apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi is with him."

_Kenobi_. _Obi-Wan Kenobi_. He'd also been mentioned. "And my clothes?" She tugged a sleeve up a little more, feeling oddly comfortable around him. "I take it this yours?"

The Jedi Master chuckled. "It is. Your clothes weren't worth saving."

"Oh." 

He came further into the room and Seri found he was tall, taller them herself and she knew Master Luke.

"You haven't told me your name," he said gently, ignoring the strong pheromones she released. That all Char`van's did, it was part of their body chemistry.

"Seri," she told him, mentally giving herself a shake as she gathered what she need through the telepathic link. "My name is Seri J`ade."

"Hello Seri," he said calmly.

She shivered without realizing she'd done it. No man, even a human had such an effect on her and he hadn't touched her. Not while she'd been conscious anyway. 

"Tell me, Seri," Qui-Gon began, realizing her training bond was different because it was new. She'd had another Master. "What happened to your first Jedi Master?"

She eased her slim form into a comfortable chair. "My Master was killed. Master Luke, with the Council's permission, has taken over my training."

He sat across from her. "And you're close to taking your trails?"

"Yes," she winced as she unfolded one leg. A large Bacta patch covered part of her thigh, just above her knee. She rested her lightsaber in her lap; she wouldn't need it not against him.

Qui-Gon's Apprentice came into the sitting room stopping sharply, in his twenty years Obi-Wan had only meet a Char`van once. He'd been a teenager and it had taken all his control to survive the encounter. Though older, he still felt the pull of pheromones she released. It was a common occurrence with Char`van's. The closer one got to them, the stronger the pull was.

Qui-Gon looked to his Padawan. "Obi-Wan, this is Seri."

"Hello," he managed to get out.

_What was it with Jedi Knights, were they born cute_. She wondered to herself as she broke her telepathic link with the Jedi Master. Her grandfather had never mentioned both Jinn and Kenobi were handsome, of course he wouldn't have. "Hello Obi-Wan," she said with a melodious purr to her voice, she couldn't help it.

Obi-Wan felt his mouth go dry and mentally shook himself, remembering why he'd come out. "Your Master is conscious, he'd like to talk to you."

Seri saw Qui-Gon hid a smirk at his Padawan's reaction; it sent shivers running down her spine. _Why am I drawn to him_? She asked herself. Gingerly she stood, leaving her lightsaber on the arm of the chair since she knew neither would touch it. She walked slowly she went over to the Apprentice pushing the random thoughts about Qui-Gon out of her mind. Concentrating on his Apprentice, which was a delightful distracting. Running her finger over his bottom lip sensing what he was feeling, what her pheromones were doing to him. "Breath, Obi-Wan," she advised then went past, slipping into the adjoining room.

Obi-Wan gulped, filling his lungs full of air, not realizing he'd been holding his breath.

Qui-Gon chuckled. "Control, Padawan. Control."

"Yes Master."

Luke couldn't help but smile when Seri came in, the tunic she wore was too big and she seemed distracted. "Are you all right?" He was seated cross-legged on the sleeping couch.

She shut the door. "Yes, despite the way I look," she mused covering her feelings as she crossed the distance between them to sit next to him. "You Master?"

"Well considering I've just been talking to a man who is dead in our time. I'm doing well."

Seri arched an eyebrow; her silvery eyes were laughing though. "I've been talking to his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn," she revealed awash with familiar feelings for a man she didn't know. Making her point through. "He is under the impression you and I are Master and Padawan."

"Padawan?"

"Apprentice," she informed, and then calculated. "From what I recall from my grandfathers journals, Qui-Gon Jinn dies at the end of the Naboo blockade, I'm guessing that's about five years from now. Which means we're approximately fifteen years from the beginning of the Clone Wars and roughly twenty-five years before you were born and twenty-three before my father is born."

"What have you told them?" Luke asked her.

"That you took over my training after my Master was killed," she answered. "That I'm close to taking the trails. All which is true. I told Qui-Gon my name was Seri J`ade."

"Telling them who we really are may cause complications to the timeline," Luke theorized, adding. "And they may know your grandfather."

"So we lie?"

"From a certain point of view."

She chuckled to herself. "I must remember that," she smirked, but as she got to her feet her cheerfulness was gone. "Will we get home, Master Luke?"

He came up behind her. "I don't know, Seri," he admitted having wondered the same thing.

She turned and slipped into his awaiting embrace. Her grandfather hadn't survived the purges that had destroyed the Jedi, but he had left an heir who did. The Char`van King had been born without any Force sense; Seri was his only daughter and his only child to be born Force-sensitive. Luke Skywalker was her Uncle by Char`van law, her fathers blood brother. Her father had fought with Luke during the war with the Empire. Luke had saved his life; blood had bound them together from that day on. 

"I hope so Uncle Luke," she whispered, then she stepped back announcing. "Now let me introduce you to the man who discovers your father."

"Discovers?"

"Trust me Uncle Luke and when we get back, I'll let you ready my grandfathers journals," she promised. 

He nodded. "Led the way," he paused grinning, then added. "Padawan."

She smiled chuckling, and then opened the door, having him follow her out into the sitting room.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stood as they came out.

Seri noted her lightsaber still lay on the arm of the chair where she'd sat. "Master Qui-Gon, this is my Master. Luke Lars," she introduced. "Master Luke, Qui-Gon Jinn."

The two men shook hands.

Qui-Gon had sensed Luke was strong with the Force. There was something about him though. "Have we met before?"

"No," Luke assured. '_The Jedi Temple was on Coruscant_.' He heard Seri tell him telepathically, following through. "I haven't been to Coruscant for a while and it's been much too long since I stepped foot in the Temple."

"It feels that way to all of us sometimes," the elder Jedi Master agreed.

They all sat; outside the sun was starting to break over the horizon.

"Your Padawan braid isn't plaited." Obi-Wan noted to Seri.

She twirled the extra long lock of her light brown hair around her finger, grinning sheepishly. Distracting herself with her fellow Apprentice, enough to momentarily take her mind of his Master. "I hadn't had a chance to re-braid it."

"She'd been lingering in the refresher only moments before we crashed," Luke teased. Which wasn't entirely untrue, she had lingered in the refresher that morning.

"I do not linger, Master," she defended, trusting him as he trusted her.

Qui-Gon saw the two were developing a strong bond, they're playful bantering a way of easing tension.

Obi-Wan was taken with Seri. "I can lend you some clothes, and then give you a hand to re-braid it."

She smiled, sensing he was reacting to her being Char`van nothing more. It was becoming a alluring distraction, but still not as alluring as his Master. "Thank you, Obi-Wan." She dismissed those thoughts, standing she took her lightsaber with her this time. Collecting her belt and boots before joining her fellow Apprentice in his room.

"Obi-Wan has had limited experience with a Char`van," Qui-Gon said lightly, seeing right away what was happening. "He's a little effected by Seri's pheromones."

"You have though," Luke said, recognizing the solid guard.

"I've been to the home planet. As I guess have you," the elder retorted.

"Once or twice," he agreed, then stated. "You could say I've had the pleasure of meeting with the Royal family."

"An honor, considering not many non-Char`van's have the chance." Qui-Gon said matter-of-factly.

Luke smiled. He wasn't going to be baited. "Except when one is trusted with an honor greater then their own, by Char`van law."

"Yes." 

In his room Obi-Wan had set out the clothes then turned away, letting Seri dress. Turning back when she said it was all right.

She found it amusing as he helped her wrapped the sash around her waist, then assisted with the putting of her utility belt on. "Obi-Wan," she grabbed his hands. "Relax," she said calmly, finding his pulse racing. "Strengthen your personal shields, then use the Force to control the pheromones."

He took her suggestions to consideration. Feeling his pulse slow, and he regained control. "I'm sorry." 

"It's all right. I'm use to it," she said with a sexy purr, running her finger once more over his bottom lip. She didn't feel the same way in his presence as she did when around his Master. Still she couldn't help herself; it was part of being who she was. As a Char`van, she was totally at ease with her sexuality and those around her. "Sometimes I just can't help myself though," she admitted to him.

"You're teasing me," he realized, chuckling.

She giggled. "Me? Never." 

They laughed together, then sat on the end of the sleeping couch as he brushed, then began braiding her long lock of hair. She'd unwilling let it grow, not really knowing why. Not realizing it was a Padawan braid. She did recall her former Master encouraging her growing. 

"How did your first Master die?" He asked gently, feeling her tense a little. He'd sensed what his Master had.

"We went to the aid of a distressed ship, it was a rouge though," she said in almost a whisper. "The last thing I remember is being pushed into an escape pod and seeing her fall as I was launched out into space."

He finished the braid, binding the end. "I'm sorry."

She nodded, but kept quiet. What she'd said was true, her Master had been killed and Luke had pulled her out of her depression. Master Ta'hl had been more like her mother; she'd been with her for as long as Seri could remember. Which was a little unusual itself, now that she thought about it. Even now though she missed her.

Obi-Wan finished brushing the rest of her hair, feeling her grief. Unconsciously he stroked the side of her neck, feeling her lean against him, relaxed. She looked sexy in his clothes, so soft, so feminine. A lot of female Padawan seemed to lose their femininity, especially with a male Master.

Seri turned a little, but didn't leave the sanctuary of his arms. Sensing his feelings, his thoughts and a lot more. She sensed his bond towards his Master was as strong as hers had been with Master Ta'hl. "Your Master is sensitive to the Living Force, isn't he?"

"Yes." He hardly recognized his own voice; it was deeper, with a throaty purr. His control was slipping and her pheromones were seeping in.

She moved with the grace of a feline, slipping off the sleeping couch. Turning she held out her hand. His thoughts and feelings were so clear to her, bathing in his enriched sexuality that her own pheromones had coursed to erupt.

Obi-Wan took her hand and stood, gently tugging her into his arms he just couldn't help himself. "You're going to drive me to distraction."

An alluring smile came onto her lips. "Its just pheromones, Obi-Wan, but," she slipped her hands down his chest and around to his buttocks, feeling firmness beneath the material as she crushed his body to hers. "You are a pleasure to distract though, both you and your Master." _And I'd love to distract both of them_, She said herself. Especially Master Qui-Gon.

_Be careful what you wish for_. His Masters voice whispered through the Force.

_I'm always Am_. She sent back to him, smiling warmly.

"I wouldn't tease him, if I were you." Obi-Wan warned lightly.

"I wasn't teasing," she purred, then gave his buttocks a squeeze before leaving the room. Needing to be purged of his sexuality.

Obi-Wan groaned, falling onto the sleeping couch his body aching with desire.

Luke sensed Seri's approach, as well as her jubilation. Starting to feel more comfortable with the deception. Knowing exactly what she'd been doing, it was amusing now but the longer they stayed the increasingly awkward things were going to get for them all. "Finished giving them both a hard time, Padawan?"

She laughed. "For now, Master," she mused standing beside him, their crashed ship before them.

Her attitude concerned Luke. "Be careful Seri, we don't belong here."

"I know," she assured, but deep down she didn't know whether it was true or not. She addressed the topic at hand. "She looks intact."

He nodded. "We came down hard though," he noted. "Lets get her out and see what damage was done. If you would, Padawan."

She rolled her eyes, then closed them, drawing on the Force, seeing the ship, feeling the Force around it. Lifting it from the mound of dirt, moving it onto more stable ground. Using the Force to bring the landing struts down, so it settled gently. Opening her eyes, she saw the extent of her work.

"Nice," Luke praised.

Seri smiled. "Thank you," she said, and then followed him inside, making mental notes. "We'll have to replace the emergency hatch."

"Check the sensor readings, it may give us a clue to how we got here. Which may help us get home?" He suggested. "I'll inspect the engines."

She nodded and headed for the cockpit. Having to do a number of repairs first. _Han would be proud_, She mused to herself. Han Solo was the only human she knew who wasn't affected by her pheromones. She supposed it was because she was only a few years older then his daughter, Jaina. So he looked at her as such, taught her about making quick repairs on the go, treated her like a daughter.

Getting the auxiliary console working, she checked the sensor reading with the main sensors. Both told her the same thing. 

Sensing his presence through the Force and felt an involuntary shiver run up her spin. Knowing whom it was as her endorphin level raised, a responds that no human should have been able to provoke in her.

Qui-Gon came into the cockpit. "You left my Padawan an aching mess."

Seri chuckled lightly. "Not quiet, his shields were still in place, so was his Force guard."

He glanced over her shoulder. "I've never seen a ship like this before."

"It's a prototype, from Char`van," she told him. "We christened her '_Trancer_'. She's highly developed for taking sensor reading of special anomalies and Force Storms. Which was what we were doing before we were pulled into the storm and crashed."

Leaning over her shoulder, he studied the readouts. He'd never seen results like these. The ships layout was unknown to him; this ship was more then just a prototype.

Seri tired to concentrate on the results, but having him so close was distracting and her body's endorphin levels made her feel flush. She tightened her personnel shields a little more. She'd been in his mind, during their conversation before. She knew how strong he was, but he had no idea how strong in the Force she and Luke were. Both them she guessed would have midi-chlorian counts that would shake their sensors.

_Damn the man, why did he have to be so sexy_? She asked herself, feeling a little too warm. She'd never been effected like this by a human male, a Char`van yes, but not a human. She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling his breath on the side of her neck. _Damn him_!

Qui-Gon smiled to himself, being careful not to let her see him. Fair play was fair play. "Is there a problem?" He asked calmly, enjoying seeing her sweat.

Her eyes flew open. Damn it, he was playing with her. "No. Not at all," she answered. "I should give Master Luke a hand."

She shut off sensors, and then stood when he straightened. As they went to leave, she pushed him against the bulkhead, deciding to repay him. Squashed together, they stood facing each other. She suppressed a shudder, running one finger along his jaw, having to stand on tiptoes to do so. The same finger, she ran down his neck to his chest. Those pale blue eyes of his were intoxicating, so full of life. Keeping her body pressed against his, she moved her hand down his torso. Feeling what she was doing was having an effect on him. He had a captivating body, so hard and toned. Feeling the stain of muscles beneath his clothes as her hand found his thigh, and more then that. The mighty Qui-Gon Jinn was losing his control. She could feel it. Seductively rubbing her body against his. Hearing him groan as she purposely pressed past him, smiling. _Nice_. She whispered to him through the Force, with a sexy purr.

Qui-Gon groaned inward this time. Damn woman was driving him crazy with desire and she knew it. He closed his eyes and took a controlling breath, he was going to have to talk to her Master about this and rein in his own thoughts. She was Obi-Wan's age. He shouldn't be flirting with her. She was a Padawan, it was forbidden.

_I'm twenty-three_. Her voice whispered again. _And you can flirt all you want, Master Qui-Gon, I won't be a Padawan forever._

He heard her chuckle in his head and slummed his shields up tighter.

_'Your time will come. I promise_.' She whispered to him telepathically.

_Damn_! He swore to himself. Opening his eyes, he watched her walk away, groaning again. This was getting out of hand.

Luke sensed his now Apprentice's approach, frowning. "Sexually taunting a Jedi Master isn't nice Padawan."

She dropped down lightly into the maintenance pit beside him. "He started it, Master."

He pulled gently on her braid. "Then finish it. Stop taunting both of them. Seri just being here could be causing damage to our timeline. Doing what you're doing is pushing the mandate a little too far."

She knew he was right it was in his voice. Still what she felt around Qui-Gon, how he made her feel. It was a mystery she wanted to discover the answer to. For now though a larger question troubled her. "What if we can't get home? They're present is our past?"

Luke had thought about it to, he had a wife and son in the future. A galaxy in the grip of war, in need of every Jedi they could find. Climbing out of the pit, he sat on the edge. Just how long could they continue this deception?

Seri joined him. She sensed they were now alone. "We could change the future, warn them about your father," she theorized.

"We don't know enough about this time," he said solemnly.

She sighed, then revealed. "Qui-Gon Jinn discoveries your father, Anakin Skywalker, five years from now on Tatooine. He's a slave, both he and his mother Shmi are. He introduces Anakin to your mother, who is posing as a handmaiden."

Luke looked at her stunned. "How do you know this?"

"My grandfathers journals, he wrote down his conversations with Obi-Wan and Anakin. You were right when you said Obi-Wan knows my grandfather," she answered. _The journals were rather well documented, too well at times_. She decided. Then anticipated his next question. "I couldn't tell you before, you weren't ready."

"Then tell me now," he demanded.

She nodded. "Your mother, Padme` Naberrie. Will be elected Queen of Naboo for two terms. She'll be known as Queen Amidala, she will be Queen when she meets your father. After Qui-Gon is killed, Obi-Wan is knighted. He takes Anakin as his Padawan Learner, even though the Jedi Council is concerned about him. Ten years on Padme`, will be a Senator. Anakin will be assigned to protect her after two assassination attempts, while Obi-Wan searchers for her assassin. Padme` will confide in Obi-Wan, saying Anakin's slide to the dark side begins with the death of his mother at the hands of Tusken Raiders. He kills them all and returns her body to his stepfather - Cliegg Lars. Owen Lars` father," she told him. "Anakin and Padme` will fall in love as the Clone War begins and will marry in secret. A fact Obi-Wan won't find out until later." 

"What else?" Luke asked. "Please?"

Seri hesitated, and then revealed what she knew.

He listened, shocked and concerned by some of what she said. "How could your grandfather know so much about what happened, surely Obi-Wan didn't tell him everything?"

"No he didn't, he let my grandfather telepathically read him," she announced, having read the explanation. "Obi-Wan was insistent the truth be know at some point, and it would have if my grandfather hadn't off been killed and the Journals misplaced until I found them." 

Luke slipped his arm around her shoulders. "I'm glad you told me, Seri," he told her. "However we still have to address your actions with Master Qui-Gon. It has to stop now, before it becomes out of hand."

_I think it already has_. She said to herself but didn't argue, nodding. "Yes Master."

Back at the cabin, a hologram of Yoda flickered occasionally on the communications console. Both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had reported what they now knew about the mystery Jedi.

"Interesting this is," Yoda decided. "No record have we of a Jedi Master named Luke Lars, or a Char`van Padawan named Seri J`ade."

"They're both very strong with the Force," Qui-Gon announced. "Even without doing a midi-chlorian count."

"Hmm," the little Jedi Master rubbed his chin. "Investigate more. Report when you know more, you should."

"Yes Master."

The hologram flickered, and then disappeared as the transmission stopped.

"There's more to this Master," Obi-Wan stated. "They have a ship neither of us have seen before and Seri only said they were studying a force storm before they crash. So the question is who are they and where are they from?"

"I have a feeling Padawan. It's more when, then where." he declared, and saw Obi-Wan's curious expression. He took a credit chip from a pouch on his utility belt. "I found this in Seri's clothes."

Obi-Wan took the chip when it was handed to him. It looked like a Republic credit, except it wasn't. For a start it had an unusual Republic stamp on it and then there was the date. "This can't be real, it would mean they're from the future."

Qui-Gon nodded having reached the same conclusion. "As amazing as it seems, I believe they are from the future."

"Which would account for their ship and the metal Seri's lightsaber is made from," his Padawan theorized, and then added. "But Master, her grief over her first Master's death is real. I felt it myself."

"As did I, Obi-Wan," he observed. "I think we need some answers from Master Luke and his Padawan. Lets do carefully though."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes Master. How do you want to begin?"

"We'll begin with Seri. She maybe our strongest link to the truth," he answered. Informing. "I have a feeling she knows more about us then she's letting on."

"Which would mean?" His Padawan inquired as they left the cabin.

"That Seri has known who we are from the beginning," Qui-Gon stated. That and she was driving him to distraction, just as she'd promised. The talk with Luke was going to have to happen and fast.

To be continued...


	2. Spontaneous Questions

**Title:** **_Beyond Time_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** R NC-17 for graphic sex scenes (You've been warned)

**Disclaimer:** It all belongs to George Lucas, I just like to play in his universe once and a while.

**_Beyond Time_**

Part Two: **_Spontaneous Questions_**

Putting the data pad down, Seri rubbed her temples. She'd been analyzing the data from the sensors for two days and after two days she was no closer to getting any answers. She was also getting a headache from the overload of information and from trying to keep herself in check. Especially with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan continuing to ask questions, they had figured out she and Luke were from the future, even though they hadn't come out directly and said it. So now they had to be even more careful, avoiding spontaneous questions. Which wasn't easy at times.

Over all it was the pressure of the past couple of days that had her awake at nearly midnight. She couldn't sleep, she couldn't think straight. Between avoiding questions and her own rush of endorphins every time she was near Qui-Gon. She was tired, over tired. Which accounted for not being able to sleep and her headache. Being around Obi-Wan had become just as tiring, but the rush of endorphins wasn't as full on as it was with his Master. Oh she would have sex with him, in a heartbeat both Obi-Wan and his Master.

She stopped rubbing her temples and smiled. _Now that would be an enjoyable sandwich_, she chuckled to herself and stood, going over to the widow. She wore Qui-Gon's tunic, the one she'd worn when she'd first arrived. His musky sent was still within the material and she felt safe in it and around him. He's presence was etched into her subconscious in a way that even if they made it back to the future a part of him would always be with her. The forbidden love she was beginning to feel for him, it was if they had meant to be together. She shivered, a rush of endorphins surged through her and she smiled knowing he was near, she always did now.

"You feel safe around me," his voice whispered in her ear. He stood behind her.

"Are you saying you're not safe to be around, Master Jedi?" She asked lightly.

"Maybe you're not safe to be around," he commented.

Seri laughed quietly, a throaty chuckle. "Why wouldn't I be safe?" She asked, moving back closer until she rubbed against him. She couldn't stop herself; he was an addiction she didn't want to break. "I'm not dangerous to you."

"No, you're not. You are a distraction though."

She turned, finding him bare chest, in only sleeping pants. He was enticing, so fit, and so firm. "A delightful distraction I hope," she said with a sexy purr.

He caressed the side of her face. "Very delightful and very forbidden."

She pouted, rising on her toes. "For once Qui-Gon Jinn, can't you forget I'm a Padawan and you're a Jedi Master?" She asked him, she braced herself against him her lips inches from his. "Right now, I need the man, not the Jedi."

"We're one and the same," he told her taking her in his arms, letting go of his hesitations.

"Then be a man, Jedi. Love me," she ordered, and then kissed him.

His lips parted hers; his tongue went into her mouth. She tasted as sweet as he'd predicted and he was mesmerized. Pulling his mouth from hers he swung her up into his arms and carried her into the room she was using. The room his Padawan had been using, Obi-Wan had willingly given it up to her, bunking with him. Seri's own Master was bunking in their ship. Now they were alone with their actions, the consequences.

In the room, Qui-Gon kicked the door shut with his foot, then put her down but not out of his arms. Just for tonight he was going to forget she was a Padawan, though he had a feeling he would see her as more by morning.

Seri stepped back, smiling she pulled the tunic up over her head. Tossing it onto the floor. She wore nothing underneath it, slipping back into his embrace. She sucked seductively on his bottom lip, and then moved down past his neck. Each male nipped got equal attention before she moved further down. Pushing the sleeping pants off his hips to his ankles, leaving him to kick them away. With his well-endowed arousal released from its confinement she licked her lips, then the tip of his manhood. Before taking as much as she could in her mouth, sucking long and hard, using her hand as well as her mouth.

Qui-Gon groaned and gripped her shoulders. He was definitely sure her Master hadn't taught her this. Whoever had should have received a medal. He could barely keep himself upright, her release of pheromones had increased and she was intoxicating.

She sucked harder, coursing him to draw in a ragged breath. She felt his grip tighten on her shoulders.

"Seri, please young one," he said, groaning, his control slipping.

She pulled away, continuing to stroke him with her hand as she stood. Her own control was failing; she wanted him inside of her, all of him.

Qui-Gon grabbed her hand, pulling it free. "Honey, I'm not as young as I use to be."

She crawled onto the bed and lay back, drawing him down with her. "You're not that old,"

He settled between her thighs. "Old enough to be your father," he retorted.

"Then stop teasing me old man," Seri mused.

"I haven't began, young wench," Qui-Gon responded. Leaning over her, he licked and sucked at each nipple, occasionally blowing hot air onto the harden bud. She groaned and wiggled her hips, feeling the tip of his manhood against her wetness.

"Qui-Gon, please," she begged, and then cried out as he slowly pushed into her.

His mouth seized hers in a lingering rough kiss as he began to move, feeling her legs wrap around his hips. She moved with him in sexually harmony, her nails raking his back digging into his shoulders.

He found her within in the Force, waiting for him. Entwining her life force with his, experiencing their love making with her both physically and through the Force. Binding their souls together. No matter what happened now, the Force controlled their destinies just as it always had. Just as it had done in bring them together. Both cried out at the intensity of their release, coming hard and fast together.

As Seri looked into his pale blue eyes, she sensed a calmness of unifying clarity. And she knew a part of him would always be with her. Just as she knew something else, something that would affect ever decision she made from now on.

Qui-Gon kissed her gently. "Let me up sweetheart, I don't want to hurt you," he insisted, then lay beside her when she did, enclosing her in his arms.

"You could never hurt me Qui-Gon," she whispered, closing her eyes. Muttering before she fell asleep in his arms. "I love you."

Even though he'd barely heard her last words, he knew what she'd said in his heart. "I love you too, Seri," he said quietly, finally able to admit what he'd been feeling since she'd come into his life. Then with a tug of the Force, drew the sheet around them, content to remain with her in his arms forever.

Early hours of the morning he woke to find her gone, getting up he pulled on his sleeping pants and left the room for his own. Dressing quickly he grabbed his robe as he went out, pulling it on. Seri had dressed and was standing not far from the cabin. 

Qui-Gon embraced her, holding her close, wrapping his robe around them both. "Good morning."

She smiled and snuggled close. "Morning."

The sun rose slowly before them, bring another day.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her.

She turned and circled her arms around his waist beneath his robe. "Different."

"Oh?"

A smile eased onto her lips. "Different in a good way," she said unperturbed. "Something happened last night, everything suddenly became clear, as if I'd been walking around in a fog."

"You found clarity," he informed. "Most Padawan find it during their trials. I've never heard of any finding it after making love."

"But I'm not most Padawan," she teased.

"No you're not," he agreed, and then kissed her. "You're special Seri, very special."

Closing her eyes, Seri had a feeling her time with Qui-Gon was becoming limited. Either he and Obi-Wan would be leaving or she and Luke would be. She didn't want to leave. She didn't want to lose what she'd just discovered; she didn't want to lose his love.

"We'll always be together," Qui-Gon told her. "No matter where I end up or when you do."

She opened her eyes, looking up to see his eyes. Seeing he knew. "I don't want to go."

"You have to, you don't belong here, any more then I would belong in your time," he perceived.

Seri rested her head against his chest. "This time is better then mine, Qui-Gon. In my time the galaxy had gone to hell and there doesn't seem to be any end to it."

"Have faith in the Force, young one. The answers will come," he advised her.

"I hope so," she whispered.

So did he, he felt like he never wanted to let her go to lose her or her love. 

Obi-Wan saw his Master and Seri from a distance. She'd made her chose, making his Master happy. Which made him happy, for both of them not matter the consequences.

Luke came up beside him smiling also, despite his warning Seri had made the chose to love. "Your Master is a lucky man, Obi-Wan."

He nodded. "And I'll look after him after you're gone," he informed solemnly. Then added. "I know you keep denying you're from the future, I understand why. I just hope you realize both are going to suffer, him in the past and her in the future."

"The Force will guide them, Obi-Wan," Luke promised, and then walked on to the cabin. Praying he was right and the Force would guide them.

Obi-Wan had a feeling the next few months were still going to be hard on his Master and just hard on Seri. He hoped their bond would last beyond time. Seeing them also heading for the cabin, he hurried to catch up. 

Seri held Qui-Gon's hand as she walked beside him, comfortable in displaying this action. She saw Obi-Wan coming and held out her other hand for him to take, her bond with Qui-Gon had given her a bond with Obi-Wan. Making the three of them very close to each other.

"Good morning."

"Morning Seri," he took her hand. "Morning Master."

"Morning Obi-Wan," his Master welcomed.

"Sleep well?" He asked, and then glanced at the two of them. Laughing along with them.

Seri slipped an arm around each of them and they copied the action with her. 

Inside the cabin, Luke watched them from one window. Two paths stood before him. One held the future he knew, the other the future that could be. Standing at the crossroad wasn't easy. It purposed decisions no man should be forced to make. Let alone Luke Skywalker. 

He was still debating it nearly two hours later, in the cockpit of the _Trancer_. He sensed the Jedi Master come in, coming to a conclusion. He accessed a locked down computer file, leaving it open he stood. He didn't say anything to Qui-Gon Jinn; he just walked past him leaving the Jedi Master alone.

Qui-Gon looked at the open file. It gave the ownership details of the _Trancer_. Her owner being Her Royal Highness, Princess Seri Ke`tel. Closing the file he left the ship returning to the cabin.

Obi-Wan was looking at one of the datapads Seri had been studying when he Master came in knowing that look. He joined him. "What is it Master?"

"I have an answer to one question," he informed, then put a call through to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Asking to speak with Master Yoda.

A hologram of the little Jedi Master was displayed. "Information you have, Master Qui-Gon?"

"Yes Master. I suggest a search on Seri Ke`tel."

Yoda lent heavily on his walking stick. "Search I need not," he said. "Seri Ke`tel was taken from us, toddler she was."

"Taken?" Obi-Wan inquired curious and saw his Master frown, deep in thought.

"Kidnapped. Never found she was, no clues were found. Expected a Jedi we did."

"Until now," Qui-Gon put forth. "Seri Ke`tel is here. I believe Master Yoda, she was taken through time to the future and now the Force has brought her back to us."

"Not possible, this is."

Obi-Wan disagreed. "It is Master. I've been studying the sensor readings taken from their crashed ship. They were drawn into a Force storm that was producing midi-chlorians, effecting hyperspace. Its possible a wormhole through time was created."

"Hmmm," Yoda regarded them both. "Bring Seri Ke`tel and her Master to us, investigate more we will."

"Yes Master," Qui-Gon acknowledged. Then closed the transmission. "Where is Seri?"

"Mediating in her room," Obi-Wan informed. "Master Luke hasn't come back from the _Trancer_."

His Master thanked him, and then headed for the room Seri occupied going in. The Padawan was kneeling eyes closed, deep in mediation.

He knelt behind her the same way, prepared to wait. Knowing she knew he was there. As soon as he'd walked in her life Force entwined with his, a reflex action of two lovers. He'd only felt this way once before and Tahl had been taken from him. Now the Force had brought Seri to him and he wasn't going to lose her.

Seri came out of her meditation, turning she sat cross-legged. "You want lose me, Qui-Gon," she said calmly.

He opened his eyes. "You know that for certain Seri Ke`tel?"

"Yes. Just as I know I will not let you be taken from me," she answered confidently, not acknowledging the fact he'd used her real name.

Qui-Gon smiled a sad smile. "We think you were kidnapped as a child and taken to the future," he revealed. "What is your earliest memory?"

"My parents, my mother singing to me. My father kneeling beside her."

"I'd like to probe your memories, if you'll let me?"

Seri didn't hesitate. She changed her position, kneeling once more. Holding her hands out to him. "Be gentle."

He chuckled and took her small hands in his large ones.

Both closed their eyes and through the Force a connection was found. He probed her memories, finding she trusted him enough to drop her shields. Some of what he saw was horrific and some wasn't. Finally he found the memories of her childhood and a Force block. He gradually brought the block down and finding the memories he'd expected. Her life at the Temple when she was very young and then being taken away in the dead of the night by a hooded figure, a Jedi Knight.

Seri shivered a little at the memories, her life had been redirected. Changed for the good of an unknown force.

_But you've been trained in out ways_, Qui-Gon told her though the Force. _Show me your Master, your first Master_? 

She did putting a picture of Master Ta'hl in his mind. _Do you think she was involved_? 

_Yes. This is Ar`ra Ta'hl, she was reported killed the same time as you disappeared_, He acknowledged, and then made a decision. _Let me share with you, as you've shared with me_. 

_All right_. She agreed and saw all he wished to share, his life, his relationship with Obi-Wan. Their journeys through life, through the bad and the good times that made them the Master/Padawan team they were. His feelings for her and his ever-growing love were clear and solid.

Qui-Gon opened his eyes. "Master Yoda wishes you and Luke to come back to Coruscant with us."

Seri opened her eyes. "I don't know whether Master Luke will agree."

He released her hands and sat comfortably, drawing her into his arms. Having her snug in his embrace. "Why is that?"

"He's worried about our disrupting the timeline."

"The timeline has already been disrupted. You were never suppose to be taken to the future," he theorized, adding. "You and Luke are both very strong with the Force. I can sense that, even without taking midi-chlorian count. What I don't understand is how it was missed when you came to the Temple."

"Perhaps it was for a reason," she placed her small hand against his large one. "It maybe the reason why I was taken."

"But by who?"

Another voice answered him. "The Emperor, except he isn't Emperor yet. Is he Seri?"

"Not Master Luke, he isn't," she informed calmly, having sensed his arrival.

He sat before them cross-legged. "Why would Seri's midi-chlorian count pose a danger to her abductor?"

"Because of the prophecy of the Chosen One. The one who will bring balance to the Force," Qui-Gon answered. "He or she may have believed she is the one."

"She isn't, is she?"

"I don't know."

"How high would my midi-chlorian count be?" Seri asked him.

Qui-Gon took a tester from a pouch on his utility belt and pricked her finger; the blood sample was tested and read. If he was surprised by the result, he didn't express it. "Over twenty thousand," he glanced to Luke. "I'm guessing yours would be the same."

Luke's attention was on Seri, her silver eyes held the answer. "Yes," he addressed the Jedi Master. "When do you want to leave for Coruscant?"

"As soon as your ready," he tucked the tester back into the pouch.

"The _Trancer_ is flight ready," Seri acknowledged and calculated. "We can be there in three days."

"Coruscant is 4 days and three hours from Dan`sha." Qui-Gon corrected her.

"For your ship, my love," she mused and stood with feline grace, pivoting on her heal she held out her hand for him to take. "Not for mine."

He took it and stood, noting Luke was on his feet also. "Then we leave immediately."

To be continued....


	3. Answers to Questions

**Title:** **_Beyond Time_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** R NC-17 for graphic sex scenes (You've been warned)

**Disclaimer:** It all belongs to George Lucas, I just like to play in his universe once and a while.

**Author's Note**: Thanks to Fire-eyes and ms8309 for the reviews. And ms8309, you'll just have to wait to find out if the time line is changed at all.

Part Three: **_Answers to Questions_**

**Coruscant: Capital of the Republic**.

Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master. Turned away from the view that was Coruscant's skyline. It would change very little nearly fifty years into the future. Yet he never expected to be standing on one of the contemplation stations of the Jedi Temple. Here was the home of the Jedi. It's archives over following with information. Jedi Masters and Knights roamed its corridors in safely. Initiates learning from the best the order had to provide. With a Jedi Council that now after being briefed by Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan contemplated their occurrence in this time.

He saw his Apprentice come out to him. He, like Seri, now dressed as the other Jedi did, in traditional attire. Except to the Jedi of this time it was normal attire. 

The out come of his decisions now weighed heavily on his shoulders. The timeline had been changed so its conclusion would be the coming of Darth Vader. Now he had the chance to change that. As Seri had said, they could warn them of Anakin. They could right the wrongs. 

"The Force will be our guide, Master," she told him. "Your parents will met and fall in love. You and Mara are destined to be together, as are Han and Leia."

"How can you be so sure, Padawan?" He asked her, having become comfortable using the term.

"It's the will of the Force," she answered.

"And you and Qui-Gon?" He queried, having spent time in the archives taking in as much information as he could. "It's forbidden for a Padawan to have a relationship with a Master."

"I won't be a Padawan for long, Master. You know that yourself," she stated calmly. 

"It's no longer my decision alone, Seri," Luke declared. "As long as we remain here we will have to abide by the Council's ruling."

"I know Master. Though I believe when you leave you will not be leaving behind an Apprentice, but a Knight."

"Then you're not returning?"

"No I'm not. My place is here."

He nodded, placing his hand on her shoulder as they looked over the city together. He had been expecting her decision. "I believe the day will come my young Apprentice, when it is I who will be the Padawan and you the Master."

"The possibilities are limitless, Master." 

Moments later Luke was summoned before the Jedi Council, which made him feel like he was once again Master Yoda's anguish young Apprentice.

The little green Jedi Master focused on the Jedi Knight. "From the future, you claim you are."

"Nearly fifty standard years," Luke informed. "In a time we call the New Republic."

"Your Apprentice Qui-Gon informs us is from this time," Mace Windu declared.

"Yes."

"Strong she is, as are you," Yoda stated. "Wishes to remain with us she does, as a Jedi Knight."

"Seri has confronted many trails in the past few months that no Jedi Apprentice should have had to. The time we're from is dangerous and her trails have been unlike anything you could ever imagine, and she had passed everyone," Luke announced with a touch of pride. "As far as I am concerned there is nothing more I can teach her."

"That decision we will make," the Jedi Master retorted. "Since remain here she has decided."

"With all due respect Master Yoda, as her Master and head of the Jedi Council in my time. I see it my decision to whether she is conferred on the level of Jedi Knight or not."

"Master Qui-Gon seems to agree with you," Ki-Adi-Mindi said. "He has requested this Council agree to your assessment and bestow on your Apprentice the level of Jedi Knight."

"Granted this we have," Adi Gallia enlightened. "Summoned your Padawan has been."

The doors to the Council chambers opened and Seri entered, she stood on her Master's left, just as she'd seen Obi-Wan do with Qui-Gon.

Yoda regarded her with sleepy eyes. "Welcome home, Seri Ke`tel."

"Thank you, Master Yoda."

"Your arrival was not expected," Mace Windu said bluntly. "Nor do we understand the reason for your removal from our time."

Luke did. "Without Seri the future is not what is expected, Master Windu."

"Know of it we can not," the dark skinned Master responded. "However a way to return you to your time is being researched."

"You're confident it can be done," Luke stated, keeping his attention on the Jedi Master who had trained him, Yoda had made him the Jedi he was.

"Return you will," the little Jedi announced. "Will of the Force it is."

"You're so certain, Master," Seri noted.

"The Force always guides a Jedi home," Ki-Adi-Mindi said placidly.

She arched an eyebrow, reading the meaning behind his words. "There is another Force Storm?"

"Right you are," Yoda said. "Return home your Master can."

"Will my home still be there?" Luke queried.

"The Force will guide you," Mace Windu affirmed, "As it has always guided you."

Seri glanced to her Master, sensing the turmoil going on inside him. She touched his arm. "Tell them Master."

"The future, not need to know, we do." Yoda cautioned. 

"This you do," she contradicted sternly.

"Seri is right," Luke agreed and continued before they could comment. "This you do need to know. There is a boy on Tatooine, Anakin Skywalker. His midi-chlorian count is extremely high, like Seri's."

"He needs to be found now," his Apprentice continued. "The fate of all the universe depends on it. This is one vergence in the Force you can't dismiss."

"A vergence centered around a boy?" Mace Windu asked her surprised, as were other members of the council.

"Yes."

"You're talking about the Chosen One," he remarked, amazed she would know about such things.

"I am."

"Find him and train him now," Luke cautioned. "Before it's too late."

The Council members conversed though the Force. Then decided. "We will investigate the boy," Mace informed. "First we must get you home."

The Council chamber doors opened and Qui-Gon entered with his Apprentice, both bowed.

"We have the location of the Force Storm," the Jedi Master announced. "It's centered over Dan`sha."

"Go back to Dan`sha you must. Return Master Luke to his time," Ki-Adi-Mindi insisted.

"First though, duty he must perform," Yoda interrupted. "Padawan Ke`tel, kneel you will," he paused as she did so on one knee. "Confer on you the level of Jedi Knight this Council and your Master does."

She smiled. "Thank you Masters."

Qui-Gon handed Luke a ritual blade. "Cutting off her braid acknowledges her ascension to Knighthood."

Luke took the blade and severed the braid behind his now former Apprentices ear. His elder counterpart took the blade and handed him twine to bind the braid. He did so, then after Seri had rose he handed the braid to her. "Congratulations, Seri."

"Thank you, Master, she tucked the braid into a pouch.

"May the Force be with you," Mace Windu bided, dismissing them.

They bowed, and then left the chambers.

Obi-Wan gave Seri a quick hug, having become more skilled at controlling her pheromone release. "Congratulations."

She smiled, running his braid through her fingers. "Your time is coming, Obi-Wan. I promise."

He nodded, understanding her meaning.

She turned and embraced her lover. "You knew they were going to do that."

Qui-Gon smiled warmly. "I did, you've passed trails more dangerous in your young life then any Padawan. You deserve this, and I've been inside your head. I know what you've faced."

"Qui-Gon's right, Seri. I'm just glad I got to be apart of the ceremony." Luke agreed.

She turned in her lover's arms. "Thank you, Master."

"We should go," Obi-Wan reminded them, ushering them towards the lift.

**On Route to Dan`sha (2 days out of Coruscant)**

Obi-Wan was staring out at the streaking stars. He sensed Luke come in before seeing the Jedi Master's reflection.

Luke handed him a cup of stimcaf, sitting with his own. "You look tired, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan took a sip of stimcaf. "I was woken up rather early this morning."

"Seri and Qui-Gon?" The Jedi Master asked, feeling a little weary himself, but for different reasons, an unknown future lay a head of him.

The younger man nodded, playing with his cup. "Master Qui-Gon has had lovers before but this time it's different. He loves Seri; their live Force is entwined. It worried me if you had both left the separation could have killed them."

"The Force brought them together, Obi-Wan," Luke said calmly. "The Force will keep them together."

"And you. Are you worried when you return your future will have changed?" The Padawan asked him.

"I have faith in Seri," the Master lied convincingly, adding. "And the Force."

"Do you think we'll know each other?"

Luke smiled and put his hand on the younger mans shoulder. "I have a feeling we will," he told him, then stood leaving the cockpit.

In their cabin, Seri felt Qui-Gon's arms draw her close. She opened her eyes putting her hands over his as they rested on her stomach. 

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

She lent against him, a soft smile on her lips. "Better. How do you think the Jedi Council will react to this?"

"Changers will have to be made that even the Jedi Council will have to except, if we're to survive," he announced. Being inside her mind had given him insights he would rather not have seen. "And we will survive, my love."

She tilted her head and closed her eyes once more as he nuzzled her neck, sighing as her endorphin level rose. Feeling the thin straps of her sleep shift slid off her shoulders the gentle nipping at her skin. She opened her eyes as he gathered her shift up and pulled it gently over her head leaving her naked before him. Letting herself be guided over to the sleeping couch and onto it. Laying back she drew him down with her. 

"We're torturing poor Obi-Wan," she mused, sensing it through the bond she shared with them. 

"My Apprentice can handle losing sleep, my love," Qui-Gon informed casually. "You however need your sleep."

She whimpered as his moved between her thighs, stroking the sensitive flesh. "Then you shouldn't be doing this," she moaned.

He slipped one finger inside her, while his thumb continued to rub the sensitive nub. "I could stop."

"No!" She pleaded, the movement of his finger was sending waves of pleasure through her body. She ached for more, for him. "Please, Qui-Gon?"

"Please what my love?" He asked, his tongue ran lazy circles around one nipple.

"Don't tease, Qui-Gon, please," she arched her hips as he inserted another finger. Whimpering louder.

He chuckled softly, despite being painfully aroused he wasn't giving in. Bring her to the point of release, letting her taste her orgasm; only pull it away from her. Removing his fingers, rubbing her juices over her thigh.

Seri had been played with enough. She flipped him using the Force, getting rid of his sleeping pants she straddled him. Impaling herself on his rampant erection. On every upward thrust she squeezed him, then released and took him deep within her. Grabbing his hands as he reached for her hips, her nails dug into the back of his hands. Reaching for him within the Force as he reached for her. Feeling he was holding back. She squeezed him harder and took him deeper, hearing his groan. She was almost dizzy now from desire his and hers.

_Seri_! He called out to her.

She didn't hold back her own orgasm erupting, blinding her as an intents white light flashed before her eyes. Then she felt him come just as hard and fast, feeling his warmth spread through her. Not knowing who had called out to whom.

Qui-Gon held her as she collapsed against him, her silvery skin glistening with sweat. He kissed her, his tongue pushing past her teeth. As if he were dying of thirst and she were a drink of water.

Obi-Wan rested his head against the cool tiles of the shower unit, his face flush. He remembered mumbling something to Luke, then bolting from the cockpit nearly knocking he Jedi Master over in his effect to get to his cabin. In the refresher he stripped off his clothing and stood under the cold water, he felt feverish but he wasn't. It was Seri and Qui-Gon, they were making love again and he felt it so clearly his body had reacted as if he was the one aroused. Painfully aroused. Enough for him to take matters into his own hands so to speak. He wished Siri had been along to help out, which she would of done so willingly.

Closing his eyes he'd stood under the water and stroked himself, reveling in his own euphoria and theirs. Not being able to hold back the cry of pleasure that had ripped through his body as not only he achieved orgasm, but so did they.

Now he stood there trying to calm down and cool down, he knew Seri was asleep he could sense that. Which meant it was a good time to talk to his Master. He loved him dearly but this had to stop.

Finishing his shower he turned off the water and dried off, dressing quickly he left his cabin finding Qui-Gon in the lounge compartment. "Master, may I have a word?"

"Of course Padawan." Qui-Gon insisted.

Obi-Wan sat down across from him. Debating how to approach the subject. "Master I know you and Seri have a special bond," he began. "And I know it's entwined with the bond you and I share as Master and Apprentice," he shifted uncomfortable in his chair.

"What is it Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked him patiently.

"When they two of you are together, your drawing me in," he blurted out. "It's becoming hard to block out," he ran his fingers through his short ginnery blonde hair. "Not to mention giving me calluses."

His Master laughed. "I'm sorry Obi-Wan," he apologized. "I didn't realize we were doing it." 

Obi-Wan groaned. "I know that Master. It's just. Well a little embarrassing."

"I am sorry Padawan." he apologized again. "When Seri wakes up, will find a way to separate the two bonds."

"I'm afraid it want be that easy," Luke announced coming further into the compartment. "I'm sorry Obi-Wan. I over head your whole conversation."

"Its alright," the young man said.

Luke sat beside him, seeing Qui-Gon arched an eyebrow. "Seri is strongly attuned to the Living Force, more then I've ever seen any Jedi," he explained. "There is a way to break the bond though, it just could be risky though."

"How?" The Jedi Master asked.

"A Jedi Pledge."

Obi-Wan looked at him startled. "Two Jedi haven't gone through that ceremony in centuries, the consequences are too dangerous."

Qui-Gon sat back in his chair. Pledging himself to Seri would bind them truly through the Force, mind, body and soul. They would be one and able to shield Obi-Wan from their lovemaking or worse, physical or mental pain. Especially with...

Luke knew. "Yes, especially with Seri pregnant."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened in surprise. "Seri is pregnant?'

His Master nodded. "Yes," he looked to Luke. "You're right, it is the only way."

"Master..." his Padawan interrupted.

Shaking his head, Qui-Gon interrupted him. "No, Obi-Wan. It's a decision that Seri and I will have to make. Yet it is the right one."

"It will have to be done soon," Luke informed. "Other wise the embryo will be affected."

"I'll talk with Seri, though I expect she will agree," the Jedi Master announced. "She'll also want you present, so we'll have the ceremony on Dan`sha." 

Luke accepted. "I've done the ceremony once before and been through it myself."

That surprised Obi-Wan more then Luke's other announcement. "You have a bond-mate?"

"A wife actually," he corrected calmly. "Yes. Mara and a son, Ben."

"We'll get you back to them." Qui-Gon promised.

"I know," Luke said calmly, as the young man beside him rested his head in his hands groaning. Smiling he patted him on the back. "Don't worry, Obi-Wan. The Force has guide us this far, it won't let us down now. Especially after all we've been through together."

Obi-Wan didn't comment he just stayed where he was wondering what he'd gotten himself into this time.

To be continued....


	4. Time

**Title:** **_Beyond Time_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** It all belongs to George Lucas, I just like to play in his universe once and a while.

Part Four: **_Time_**

Planet Dan`sh - 4 days 3 hours from Coruscant 

While the Force storm above Dan`sh waged war on hyperspace on the planet it was a beautiful morning, the sun creeping slowly over the horizon.

Qui-Gon stood facing Seri, her small hands in his large ones. Obi-Wan stood to his Masters left, the three of them still bond by the Force proceeding with a ceremony that would separate one of them.

Luke stood before them all. "With the coming of this new day Qui-Gon and Seri pledge themselves willingly and freely to each other," he began. "From this day on you shell be one, bond together through life and the Force." He nodded to the Jedi Master, who vowed with certainty:

"I, Qui-Gon, pledge myself to you, Seri. Within life we are one. Through the Force we are one. Mind, body and soul."

Luke nodded to Seri and she vowed with just as much conviction in her voice:

"I, Seri, pledge myself to you, Qui-Gon. Within life we are one. Through the Force we are one. Mind, body and soul."

Obi-Wan could feel the Force following through them both. His Master was strong with the Force, but Seri was so much stronger so attuned and their pledge now bound them together.

"Through life they are one. Through the Force they are one. The Force brought them together and only the Force shall part them, though only of their physical bodies. Their sprites shall forever remain together, bond-mates forever." Luke concluded.

Qui-Gon drew Seri into his arms, kissing her, parting her lips for a long sensual kiss.

A white glow surrounded them with pure Force energy, blinding and entwining their life Force. Then disappeared within them, the ceremony finished.

Obi-Wan smiled. The close bond the three shared was still there but now if was different. His bond with his Master was still strong, perhaps even stronger but the tires that had bond him to their sexual feelings was now severed, evermore theirs alone.

Seri smiled at her bond-mate. _I love you, Qui-Gon Jinn_.

He smiled back. _I love you Seri Ke`tel-Jinn_.

They parted and she turned to her former Master, the man she'd had the pleasure of considering part of her family. "Thank you Master Luke."

"You're welcome, Seri," he said happily.

She felt tears well in her eyes, as happy as she was she was still losing him. "It's time to send you home,"

"Yes it is Seri," he agreed a little reluctant to leave her even though he knew she was going to be well looked after in this time. Still he was facing the unknown now as much as they were. 

"It's time to go," Obi-Wan informed.

Luke nodded and they returned to where the _Trancer_ had landed. 

"I'll go and start pre-fight," Seri volunteered, patting Luke's arm. "I'll see you on board."

He nodded as she went past, knowing she was giving him the chance to say goodbye.

Qui-Gon shook his hand. "Safe journey Luke."

"Thank you Qui-Gon," he hesitated for only a second. "Look after Seri and your son."

The older man smiled. "I will."

Luke turned to Obi-Wan. Recalling how many times he'd nearly called the young man Ben by mistake. "Be careful Obi-Wan. I may need a Master in the future."

The Padawan smiled. "I'd be honored," he said. "I hope everyone is there for you when you return."

A warm smile eased onto Luke's lips. "They will be."

Behind them the _Trancers _engines ignited, then Seri came down the ramp. She went over to Luke. "I've plotted you a direct course into the storm," she reported. "Once you enter and are sent back, the timeline will right itself and all will be as it should be."

"Will I remember what has happened?"

"No," she shook her head, theorizing. "I'm not even sure if we will."

"Trust the Force, Princess," he whispered and hugged her.

She hugged him back. "I will Uncle Luke."

After kissing her forehead, Luke released her and boarded the ship not looking back as the hatch closed him off from them. The three Jedi moved back as the ship lifted off, they followed it for as long as they could. Then headed back to the cabin. Halfway there all three shivered unexpectedly, feeling a ripple in the Force as all went back too as it should be.

"Seri?" Qui-Gon gave her hand a squeezed. "Is there anything wrong, my love?"

"No," she smiled, shaking her head. She had all she could need, her bond-mates love and an innocent life growing within her. "We're fine."

"It's time we returned Master." Obi-Wan noted.

"It is, Padawan." Qui-Gon agreed.

"Tatooine first," Seri reminded, and saw the expression her bond-mate gave her. 

Knowing he was skeptical of her accusation the Chosen One would be found there. "Trust me, my love."

"Alright," he yielded, becoming confident with her insights. "Tatooine to find the boy and then home."

She grinned. "Thank you, Qui-Gon."

**Planet Tatooine - 8 hours from Coruscant (using the Corellian Run)**

Anakin Skywalker looked up at the young woman who had stopped him, who had called him by name. As she hankered down, her robe fell away and he saw the lightsaber attached to her belt. His eyes widened. "You're a Jedi Knight," he exclaimed with awe.

"Yes," she answered. "And so are my friends. You can be a Jedi too Anakin Skywalker."

"I can?"

"Yes," she stood and held out her hand.

Anakin hesitated, and then took it. Trusting this young woman. "How?"

"It is the will of the Force," she answered. "My name is Seri Ke`tel-Jinn. My friends are Master Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn and his Apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

The little boy looked at the three of them with wide-eyed innocents. "Are you going to free mum and I?"

"We already have, Anakin." Qui-Gon informed, sensing the Force was very strong in this boy.

"Wizard!" He exclaimed. Then tugged on Seri's hand. "Come on."

She laughed and allowed herself to be pulled along.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan followed. "He is the one, isn't he Master?" The younger man asked.

"Yes, Padawan he is," the elder answered. "Now Anakin Skywalker's destiny lies in the hands of the Force and I believe it will guide him well."

"I believe so, also Master," Obi-Wan stated, then smiled. "After all, Seri believes in him."

Qui-Gon laughed. "That she does, my young Apprentice. That she does."

Concluding in then next chapter.


	5. Epilogue

**Title:** **_Beyond Time_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG 

**Disclaimer:** It all belongs to George Lucas, I just like to play in his universe once and a while.

**Author's note:** Thanks for the review ms8309 sorry it took so long to update, I had modem problems that had to be sorted out. I hope this the last chapter answers some of your questions. Thanks again to everyone one who reviewed. I hope others enjoy this story as much as you guys.

**_Beyond Time_**

Part Five: **_Epilogue _**

**Planet Endor - 6 days, 12 hours from Coruscant.**

Luke Skywalker, Jedi Apprentice, checked the read outs once more, a Force storm was effecting hyperspace above Endor. It had been producing a disturbance in the space above Endor for the past two days, now it was starting to dissipate. When he and his Master had arrived with the other Jedi team, the indication of midi-chlorians had been high; now like the storm those readings were dropping.

"Master!" He called out keeping his eyes on the falling readouts. 

Seri Ke`tel-Jinn came into the cockpit, tranquil and beautiful. "Do we have a problem, Padawan?"

"The storm is finally dissipating," he answered her a little more calmly. "All readings are dropping."

The Jedi Master smiled at her Apprentice, Luke was so like his father and she'd been involved in Anakin Skywalker's training from the time he'd been brought to the Jedi Temple. At twenty, her Padawan was the image of his father and a good pilot. She took the co-pilots seat. "Lets pull back and send in the probe the Char`van scientists developed."

He took the pilots chair. "Reversing thrusters," he said as he carried out the order. Bring the ship away from the disturbance. 

Seri controlled the auxiliary console from her own. "I'm launching the probe now."

Behind them Anakin Skywalker and his Apprentice, Mara Jade Kenobi came into the cockpit as the probe was launched. It skimmed the event horizon before disappearing into the remains of the storm.

Mara went over to the auxiliary console, seeing the control had been returned to it. "We're receiving data now," she reported, then arched an eyebrow. "Readings indicate even at this point that storm would rip the _Trancer_ apart."

Anakin glanced over her shoulder. "It's a good thing we're not going in then Padawan," 

She grinned. "You're no fun Master," she smirked good heartedly.

"You don't know your Master like I do," Seri smirked.

"Enough," he declared cheerfully, adding. "We should to be getting back to Coruscant, we have a dinner to attend with the Supreme Chancellor."

Luke turned in his sit. "You just want the chance to get something other then the Temple's cooking, Master."

Anakin grinned sheepishly. "I do, but don't tell your mother that or I'll be in trouble."

"You in trouble with Padme`, that would be a first," Seri bantered as she turned with her seat.

"Oh ha, ha," he grumbled and they all laughed.

Seri got up and let Mara take over the co-piloting of the ship to stand beside her fellow Master. "Take us home Padawan."

"Yes Master," Luke acknowledged and turned the ship away from the storm. 

Anakin glanced once more at Seri, the Char`van was now sixty, but looked twenty years younger. Her bond-mate, Qui-Gon Jinn had been his Jedi Master though the Council had agreed to let her help in his training. So, even though he knew he had a mother on Naboo. Qui-Gon and Seri had become like adopted parents.

Seri smiled, putting a hand on his arm. "We've come a long way, Ani."

"That we have, Seri," he agreed.

The _Trancer_ made the jump to lightspeed on course for Coruscant and home. Home was the Jedi Temple, where Qui-Gon was now a member of the Jedi Council. Seri's two children Talen and Tahl were both Knights with their own Apprentices, Tahl's being Anakin's youngest daughter, Analeia and Talen's was Obi-Wan's son, Ren. 

Luke's twin, Leia was Apprentice to Obi-Wan's bond-mate Siri Tachi-Kenobi. Obi-Wan himself was also a member of the Jedi Council. Life had been hard but they had survived all the challengers and trails thrown at them.

Anakin sighed, which had Seri arching an eyebrow and looking at him curiously. He smiled. "I was just thinking off all we're been through,"

She chuckled to herself. "And?"

"And Padme` invited Captain Solo and his Wookiee co-pilot to dinner,"

Seri laughed as they headed into the main compartment. "Don't worry Ani, Han is a nice young man."

"He's a scoundrel and a rogue,"

"For a Republic Captain you mean," she smirked.

He shrugged. "Could be worse I suppose, he could have been a smuggler," he supposed and they both laughed together.

"Don't worry Ani, not matter what the future holds. I'm sure Han will be apart of it."

"Now I am worried," he jeered.

She playfully swatted his arm. "Be careful Ani, they may name a son after you."

Anakin groaned and they laughed, the future was unknown and for now the present was as perfect as it could be.

The End ???


End file.
